Mi vida sin Mi Vida
by Mokkaccino
Summary: Hermione no está. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Ron se niegue a aceptar la aparente realidad de su suicidio? ¿Será otra la verdad? ¿Qué ocurrirá con el Ron al haber perdido a su novia? R
1. La magia murió

Mi vida sin Mi Vida

_Ya es un hecho.Hermioneno está y nuestros niños tendrán que verselas sin ella...¿Que ocurrirá cuando Harry y Ron se nieguen a aceptar la aparente realidad¿Habrá un responsable detrás de todo ésto? Y...¿que ocurrirá con el corazón del Ron al haber perdido a su novia? _

_ojalá les guste .._

* * *

Ronald Weasley, diecisiete años, pelirrojo, hijo de Molly y Arthur, hermano de seis igual de pelirrojos y pecosos como él. Pero nada de eso ni importaba ni estaba en su mente ahora. Porque ahora se encontraba totalmente solo, totalmente desamparado… y totalmente fuera de sí mismo. Mirando el infinito se encontraba incapacitado para pensar, sólo se dignaba a musitar "¿Ahora qué? … ¿Ahora qué? …" Poco a poco, éstos murmullos se hicieron gritos que fueron acompañadosde lágrimas y angustia ella, parte de él había muerto.

Envuelto entre sentimientos de culpa, angustia y con el corazón hecho trizas, tirando cosas al suelo y rompiendo libros con hechizos escritosarmaba un escándalo junto a al _niño que vivió_ en su habitación.

* * *

Harry Potter lucía demacrado. Miraba el mismo infinito que Ron miraba antes de enloquecer. Sus palabras interrumpían sus alborotados pensamientos. Sus recuerdos tratando de despertarla, tratando de imaginar que él despertaría de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo…Hermione ya no está. _La vida se está encargando de quitarme todo _- pensó - _mis padres, Sirius, y ahora Hermione..._

* * *

Lavender Brown se encontraba interna hacíaunahoraen la división psiquiátrica de San Mungo luego de haber tenido una crisis nerviosa post traumática, por lo que alcanzó a escuchar antes de ser sedada. Había despertado hacía poco. Quería volver a ser sedada…La veía en todas partes… Veía la sangre y los extraños mensajes… Escuchaba su risa y sentía el esquisto café que preparaba. Correctamente expresado en pasado.Se mezclaban demasiados pensamientos y sentimientos… Demasiados.

Volvió a gritar y a llorar frenéticamentemientras una enfermera corrió hacia ella para volver a sedarla mientras exclabama "¡Ataque de angustia en la 5!"

* * *

Albus Dumbledore (**NA más abajo**) observaba a Fawkes,el ave que revivía de sus cenizas y con lagrimas amargas se disponía a viajar al mundo muggle junto con Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter a casa de Mónica y Richard Granger a comunicarles con muchisima pena y claramente culpa la trágica noticia: Su hija se había suicidado. Y no sólo éso, se había suicidado bajo los cuidados de su director. Era él el encargado de vigilar su estado de ánimo y, junto conSnape (**NA más abajo**), se encargaban de preparar sus pociones antidepresivas.

Quizás no era tan buena idea llevar a los chicos, por su inestabilidad del momento, pero según Dumbledore, era lo correcto. Amigos desde el primer año en el colegio y el joven Weasley por la relacion sentimental que tenían él y la bella dama que yacía escondida en la enfermería.

* * *

El viaje con Harry y Dumbledore no fué nada agradable. Debían usar ropa muggle e ir en metro, pero lo desagradable no era en absoluto eso. Ir nuevamente a la casa de Hermione no le causaba nada más que recordar la canción favorita de la chica "Magic Works", porque no escucharon casi otra cosa cuando pasaron juntos el verano pasado, conociendo a sus suegros que automáticamente lo adoraron. ¿La razón? Dentadura Perfecta.

_"No dejes que la magia muera..."_les cantabaJarvis Cocker de Las Brujas de MacBeth (**NA**), mientras ellos bailaban. Ron al recordarlo podría haber llorado. Quería llorar, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, sólo miraba el infinito sin estar ahí, añorando vivirde sus recuerdo, vivir de sus momentos mágicos que pensó nunca terminarían...nunca debieron haber terminado...¿Cómo puede haber sido posible que Hermione no le haya dejado siquiera una nota¿Unaexplicación¡Ellos iban a casarse¡Tendrían hijos¡Su felicidad era extrema!

Ron siempre supo de la enfermedad de Hermione. Bueno, supo desde que comenzaron a salir puesto que antes, ella se escondía en sus librosy en Ginny en las peores etapas.Ron tambiénsabía que su madre, Mónica, eraigual, y así por generaciones y generaciones.Padecían Depresión Bipolar Endógena. Resumen,veníaescrita en su código genéticoy al ser así no había mucho que hacer. Ron sólo podía abrazarla en los momentos en que se sentía mal y regalarle sonrisas para alegrarla, lo quefuncionaba bastante bien. Junto con eso, debía tomar un par de cosas que le enviaba Dumbledore.

Pero...las cosas no cuadraban. Ésto no estaba bien.

Una nueva ola de rabia y energía pasó por su cuerpo como un shock

_-Mi Hermione...Mi vida- _decía su conciencia...y no podía ser más cierto. Hermione era su vida. - _Algo ocurrió y no sé qué és. Algo ocurrió y...¡LO AVERIGUARÉ!_

_-_ Ron, llegamos. - dijo Harry.

- Harry... Hermione no se suicidó. - Ron susurró algo emocionado. Ahora sí podían salir lágrimas

* * *

**FIN CAP 1**

Sólo si les gusta seguiré...Un review, sólo uno y hago un capítulo nuevo muy muy pronto (**no saben lo que significa para mí**)...

Ahora, las aclaraciones que debo...(**cuidado, spoilers del 6to tomo**)

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE... Vamos, Hermione (y toda la familia) es maniaca depresiva y la maté (es mi personaje favorito asique lamato pero la hago protagonista), Lavender está en un psiquiatrico y Ron, en la puerta del mismo. Déjenme tener a Dumbledore ..

SNAPE... Créanme tonta, pero siempre estube de lado de Hermione pensando que se había rehabilitado del lado oscuro y como quiero a Dumbledore vivo, también quiero a éste bueno.

Jarvis Cocker de Las Brujas de MacBeth (The Weird Sisters). Bueno, si no sabían los culturizo. El grupo que interpretó en la cuarta película a Las Brujas de MacBeth, estaba compuesto por mi adorado Jarvis, vocalista del disuelto grupo brit pop **Pulp** (conocido por temas como Disco 2000, Common People, This is Hardcore, etc.) y gente de Radiohead (creo...esque cuando leí Jarvis me puse a saltar y no leí más de la noticia). Y él compuzo tres temas para la película, que son los tres que se tocan. (en orden) "_Do the Hippogriff_", "_This is the Night_" y porsupuestola balada"_Magic Works_", que es la que convertí en "la canción de Ron y Hermione".

.. Me pregunto si alguien habrá leido hasta aqui... ..


	2. Medium en San Mungo

Mi vida sin Mi Vida

Cap. 2

* * *

Diez de la noche. Harry, Ron y Dumbledore se dirigían a la casa de los Granger para comunicarles en persona la devastadora noticia. Ron todo el camino había ido como en otro mundo, Harry trataba de hablarle pero el viudo parecía estar demasiado lejos junto a algo parecido a Dios y ojalá junto a Hermione. (**NA** bueno...un toque de Naranja Mecanica, jejeje) 

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Lavender Brown encontró el cuerpo sin vida de Hermione Gretchen Granger. No había rastros de forcejeo, y su varita reposaba en el suelo, junto a ella. La causa de la muerte sólo la podría dejar clara una autopsia (que, gracias a los cielos, en el mundo mágico no demoran tres meses como en el mundo muggle), porque por como se veía la muchacha y la habitación parecía una falla general bastante repentina.

Pero estaba su prontuario.

Era historia conocida por los profesores que Hermione recibía tratamiento para una depresión severa que la llevó a intentar quitarse la vida una vez con anterioridad. Con esos datos en su expediente, lo lógico sería pensar que Hermione había encontrado una forma de ir progresivamente dañando su organismo… pero Harry no podía dejar de culparse por lo sucedido.

¿Cómo la dejó sola tanto tiempo? Si, cierto que cuando ella estudiaba prácticamente dejabas de verla y había examen de pociones (que lógicamente se suspendió, Hogwarts estaba en duelo), pero debió habérsele ocurrido antes la posibilidad de que a Hermione algo le estuviera fallando y avisar a sus padres. ¿Cómo se demoró tanto en entenderla a ella y sus problemas? Definitivamente no fue un gran apoyo. Él debería ser el muerto ahora, no la bella Hermione.

Sus pensamientos fueron interumpidos por la voz del conductor del metro muggle al nombrar la estación.

_-_ Ron, llegamos. - dijo Harry. Parecía haberlo tomado del pie y bajado a la realidad pues el pecoso dió un sobresalto.

- Harry... Hermione no se suicidó. - había algo emocionado en su voz. Harry sabía que para Ron sería un alivio saber que ella no se había ido dejandolo intencionalmente. Harry representaba la culpa y Ron, aparte de la obvia culpa, la rabia y la angustia.

Por desgracia no pudo preguntarle más pero al mirarloparecía que sus pensamientos iban locos, sus expresiones faciales no dejaban de cambiar y Harry se moría por saber en qué rayos estaba pensando. Por desgracia todo apuntaba a que había sido un suicidio. Y, en efecto, un suicidio muy Hermione, calculado y paulatino. Ordenado, sin mucho que limpiar.

* * *

- Mónica, muy buenas noches. - saludó Dumbledore a la madre de Hermione, una version mayor de su hija, el parecido era notable. El hecho de que Hermione no llegaría nunca a esa edad y nunca tendrían una niña pelirroja e inteligente hacia que el corazón se le encogiera. 

- Profesor Dumbledore, bienvenido. ¡Adelante! -Ella sonreía y saludó muy cariñosamente a Harry y porsupuesto a Ron, tanto lo quería. Pero al no ver a Hermione pareció sentir algo extraño, llamó a su marido inmediatamente. Maldita intuición femenina.

Pasaron todos a la sala y Monica temblaba, Richard sonreía y preguntaba trivialidades hasta que su mujer lo interrumpió.

- Y¿A qué debemos esta visita? - su voz notaba nerviosismo.El momento había llegado.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

- Mónica, Richard...les traigo malas noticias. -ella parecía estar a poco de desmayarse, comenzó a sollozar tomando la mano de su marido fuertemente, quien asombrado aún parecía no entender. Vaya intuición femenina. - Esta noche, el cuerpo sin vida de su hija Hermione - ahora todos lloraban menos Dumbledore - ha sido encontrado en su habitación de Hogwarts. Se cree que fué un suicidio progresivo pero sólo un análisis profundo nos dará informaciónprescisa.

Las fotos de una niña pequeña con cabello castaño enmarañado les sonreían a todos desde las paredes, esa niña fué creciendo y su cabello fué siendo dominado. Fotos con amigos de su escuela muggle, vestimentas formales, otras donde estaban sus padres, muchas con Harry y muchísimas más con Ron.

Nunca más se podrían tomar fotos como esas...

* * *

Hospital San Mungo para Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. Cuarta planta, Daños causados por Hechizos. División Psiquiátrica, Pasillo 3, Habitación 5. Compartida por varias internas nuevas entre ellas y casi todas sedadas. Entre ellas se encontraba alguien que no debía estar ahí... 

_Lavender..._

- No...no... - El efecto del sedante mágicodenuevo estaba desapareciendo ¿dónde estaba la magia?Volvia a aparecer esa voz perturbadora.

_Lavender no voy a hacerte daño...tienes que ayudarme..._

- La ayuda ...se pide... antes de matarse... - soñolienta expresaba la rabia contenida.

_Estúpida...¡No soy tan mononeuronal como para matarme! Para eso hubiera dejado que lo hiciera Voldemort..._

- No...no...no...estoy soñando aún - Lavender estaba más conciente y se negó a creer estar hablando con una muerta. Por suerte sus compañeras de "celda" estabandormidas aún.

_Las pocionesque te dan te suprimen los sueños, brillante._

"Rayos..." pensó Lavender "Realmente estoy hablando con una muerta"

_Vamos porfavor no grites esta vez...es la primera vez endos horas y media que puedo hablarte tanto..._

- Entonces...¿de verdad eres tu?- Ahora algo de alegría invadía su corazón.

_Sí, soy yo. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, a nadie. No dejes que te convensan de que tienes Esquizofrenia ni nada parecido. Soy yo, soy Hermione._

- ¡Hermione! Hermi...mi Hermi...-susurraba Lavender. Cálidas lagrimás comenzaron a caer por sus frías mejillas. - Hermi...te extraño...no sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi ahi...¡Dime que pasó!

_Lavender... _- la viva sintió cómo algo frío pero a la vez agradable se posaba en su hombro - _no me extrañes, linda. Siempre estaré contigo si no me olvidas._

- No te podría olvidar - Lavender lloraba angustiada y sintió un abrazo nuevamente frío pero a la vez agradable. Casi podía sentir el perfume de Hermione. - Pero dime que paso...Nadie entiende nada. Dumbledore fué a hablar con tus padres.

_Lo sé. Pero por eso nececito que me ayudes. No sé qué paso. Yo estaba durmiendo Lavender, me despertaron tus gritos._

- Eso no es mucho para empezar...Sobretodo si estoy aquí adentro.

_Lo sé. Pero es imposible que te saquen de aquí por como reaccionaste. _

- Sólo grité un poco, rompi un par de cosas y le peguéa algunos que intentaron calmarme.

_Tus gritos literalmente levantaron a los muertos, rompiste los muebles de nuestra habitacion y todos mis libros de pociones de donde estaba estudiando ¡Sabes cuánto cuestan esos libros? Bueno, luego saliste corriendo y cuando intentó calmarte, le rompiste un diente a McGonagall. ¿Te parece poco? Tienes mínimo para dos semanas aquí adentro._

- Oye pero...que quieres...te vi ahi tirada y...no me respondiste y ... - sollozó incontrolablemente a lo que la muerta la interrumpió.

_Lo sé, Lav. Lo sé. _- el espiritu trató de calmarla - _Bueno, resulta que morí, por lo que escuché que Dumbledoredijo a McGonagall, por una falla _general_. Hay dos opciones, porque hay un hechizo que causa eso y es el Avada Kedavra pero ellos creen que lo planee y fué un suicidio paulatino y ni se preocuparon de revisar evidencias ni nada._

- Estas molesta. Pero tambien estás triste.

_Por eso te hablo a ti, porque sientes todas estas cosas. Al final lo del ojo interior y todo eso era cierto._

Era hora de preguntar. Después de todo, no todos los dias puedes conversar con un espíritu.

- Eh...¿Existe Dios?

_Todavía no tengo idea, no he podido irme. Y creo que no me iré hasta que sepa qué pasó conmigo y... - _era turno del espiritu para sentirse miserable. Eel problema esque para sentirse miserable nececita absorber mucha energia de los vivos - _para aclararle las cosas a Ron._ - dijo mientras Lavender tiritaba. - _No quiero que crea que lo abandoné._

_-_ ¿Cómo ayudo yo?

_Tu serás mi medium para hablar con él, su ojo interior es tan nulo como el de Harry y el mío. Harry y él son felices jugando al detective, ojalá puedan descubrir quién fué el responsable de mi muerte. - _Cada vez que mencionaba a Ron, Lavender tenía más frío y sentía lo mal que la muerta se sentía. - _El problema para hablar con Ron esque debo lograr que se duerma y por como van sus pensamientos, habrás salido de San Mungo antes de que cierre los ojos. _

Llegó la enfermera con la comida -suero- y comenzó a tiritar al entrar a la un hechizo subió un poco la temperatura yalimentó a todas las durmientesy también a Lavender. "Espero que no me haya escuchado. Dos semanas aquí será suficiente..."

_"Espero que no la dejen más tiempo por mi culpa"_

Lavender sintió su preocupación. Y de pronto dejó de sentirla.

Hermione se habíaido.

* * *

**FIN CAP 2 **

**Fathfrv: **grax x el review. para tí el cap

ojala les guste. si tienen criticas constructivas, son bienvenidas.

un beso.

_Mokkaccino._


End file.
